The Way I Loved You
by bandgeek0296
Summary: Dean/Haley songfic


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**So...I really wanted to write a Dean/Haley fic., and when I heard this song ("The Way I Loved You" by Taylor Swift) I figured I could give it shot...This is my first Dean/Haley, so reviews are always loved :)**

**Enjoy!**

_He is sensible,_

_and so incredible,_

_And all my single friends are jealous_

_He says everything I need to hear_

_And it's like I couldn't ask for anything better_

Nathan's perfect, he really is. Essentially, he's like any shallow girl's dream- cute, athletic, the works. And, he isn't a complete idiot, either- a trait many athletes seem to carry lately, especially in Tree Hill. Plus, he's a genuinely nice guy. No tricks, no jokes, no "oh-so-charming" bad- boy acts. Brooke and Peyton constantly ogle over him at any chance they get, like most girls, telling her to hold onto him tight; he's a catch.

_He opens up my door,_

_And I get into his car,_

_And he says,_

"_You look beautiful tonight"_

_And I feel perfectly fine_

He has the manners of a true gentleman. He opens doors, pulls out chairs, anything worthy of a cheesy Nicholas Sparks novel. _Dean _never did anything like that. Sure, he had the whole charm and snarky grin on his side, but Haley never once was treated to a nice, romantic dinner in a quiet corner of some out of the way Italian bistro with him. In fact, she'd never really been on a real date with him before. Unless a night spent in his Impala listening to Led Zeppelin and Metallica with a few snaked bottles of beer counted as a date.

_But I miss screaming and fighting_

_And kissing in the rain_

_It's two am and I'm cursing your name_

_So in love that you acted insane_

_And that's the way I loved you_

But something inside of her nags and pulls on her heart. She can't push away the fact forever. For two years, Dean was her life. Their relationship was far from what Dr. Phil would call healthy. They fought like cats and dogs. They screamed at each other, banging around motel rooms, arguing, leaving. Always coming back. He always came back for her. Always took her hand, kissed her, and said "_I'm sorry, baby. It'll all be okay"_.

_Breaking down and coming undone_

_It's a rollercoaster kind of rush_

_And I never knew I could feel so much_

_And that's the way I loved you_

She can't count how many times she thought it would be the end. She can't count how many times she thought she would marry him. She can't count how many times she was wrong. Dean brought spice to Tree Hill. Her life spun into a whirlwind of color, living a new life everyday in a new place. The world changed all around her, spinning around emerald eyes and that worn leather jacket. She'd never felt such a mix of feelings before- joy, anger, volatility, fear, laughter. He gave it all to her. She gave up everything for him. It was life for them. Love that gave gifts and stole them away, in the blink of an eye.

_He respects my space,_

_and never makes me wait,_

_and I couldn't ask for anything better,_

_He's close with my mother_

_Talks business with my father_

_He's charming and endearing_

_And I'm comfortable,_

Nathan doesn't cross boundaries. He tends to her every need, treats her like a queen. She doesn't have to argue with him, has never needed to raise her voice. Haley's parents love him. Her mother adores his taste in books, while her father constantly brings up the latest business scheme. Nathan is always there for her. He doesn't leave unless she needs time alone. He walks with her to work. He meets up with her at lunch. He sits next to her at the piano, listening to the melodies emanating from the grand piano, quietly drinking in the light tunes and soft hush of her voice. He's always there, never to leave her side. Haley is comfortable, safe.

_He can't see the smile I'm faking,_

_And my heart's not breaking_

'_Cause I can't feel anything at all,_

He never sees her after a dream. After the same dream that comes to her every night, a memory of Dean and their first night together, telling tall tales of their lives and laughing in the back seat of the Impala. Drinking a few beers he snagged from Sam, listening to her favorite song by Led Zeppelin, what would come to be their song. She could still hear the twang of the guitar blaring from the stereo, feel the buzz in her ears from the summer heat, the smell of old leather. Haley could swear it was real. But his face would fade, the song would end, and she'd be left laying in bed with tears streaking down her face. Nathan never sees the pain, the ragged hole left by another- only a fake smile and false promises. She says she's getting better. Maybe it's because with Nathan, nothing happens. Fireworks don't ignite. Stars don't shoot across the sky. Her heart doesn't break. She doesn't feel any different.

_And you were wild and crazy,_

_Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated,_

_Got away by some mistake and now,_

Haley still can't explain it. She can't explain to Nathan, her parents, Peyton or Brooke, why she loved him. It just….was. He was the cliché of every teen romance story- he was the outsider with a dark past, covered by a grin and jokes. Her heart would jump whenever she heard the rumble of his Impala grow near. He was frustrating- boisterous (sometimes downright obnoxious), loud, stubborn as a mule. He was intoxicating- addictive, fun, unpredictable, spontaneous, crazy. He was complicated- complex like a jigsaw puzzle she never had the patience to finish, he'd seen things most would cringe upon, he'd felt so much pain in so little time, it was tragic to see it flash in his eyes. She still can't explain the end. It wasn't an epic fight. It wasn't a teary goodbye. It was a mutual parting, something neither of them could've predicted. Haley wanted a family, a home. As much as Dean wanted it, he couldn't have it. After all, he was expected to save the world from the apocalypse. And so they split. Went their separate ways, Dean to the west, and Haley back to Tree Hill. And that was that. She settled.

_I miss screaming and fighting_

_And kissing in the rain_

_It's two am and I'm cursing your name_

_So in love that I acted insane_

_And that's the way I loved you_

_Breaking down and coming undone_

_It's a rollercoaster kind of rush_

_And I never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way I loved you_

Sometimes she would come across a memory, a flashback triggered by even the smallest of things. She'd think back to that face, those eyes, the smile that could say everything. She'd remember when they screamed at each other in the middle of the night. When they made up and kissed in the rain. When she stormed away from him, determined to get away from his pigheadedness. When he drove patiently behind her, asking her to get back in the car with him. When he held her in his arms that one last night, a final parting. An ending to their love story. A swan song to a fairy tale with no happy ending. It would be the last time Haley James Scott would see Dean Winchester. Maybe.


End file.
